Iroha Song
by EmilieManson'sTeaTime
Summary: I'm Iroha. Iroha Nekomura. I know what the masters are wanting to keep secret. It's time the truth was out. From how they treat some of us to how many of us have our systems corrupted, how many of us are hidden, forgotten, hated and killed. This is my story. Let the truth shine.
1. A Day In The Life

Nekomura Iroha sat alone in her room at the vocaloid mansion. Normally right now Rin, Miku or Gumi would be busting down her door with some trivial quest or stupid question.

And people wonder why Miku sings triple baka.

Iroha sighed and thought about the up coming song she had to write. She had a list of ideas before her on her notebook:

a love song to a crush from a far DONE ALREADY

friends DONE TO DEATH

yandere NOPE

sad HAKU'S TERRITORY

Food!? done by miku..kaito...meiko...

Iroha sat up and almost hit her head on the top shelf of her desk. She patted down her hot pink hair, not like Luka's hair, hers was too light and princessy, no, Iroha's was like Hello Kitty's bow.

She reread her list and stopped on Meiko's name.

"I got it" she whispered.

"I GOT IT!" she shouted and jumped up and ran to a notebook with 'failed' song ideas. She took of down the hall.

"MEIKO! MEIKO!" she screamed like a maniac. She burst into the lounge where Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Rin and Gumi where watching TV. "Do you know where Meiko is?" she gasped between breaths.

"Urhmm, try in Kiyoteru's class room" Kaito said with his ice cream spoon in his mouth. "Thank you!" Iroha said gratefully and ran off.

O/O

Meiko and Kiyoteru jumped when Iroha burst into the room. Meiko dropped her bottle of sake, and Kiyoteru hit his head on the top shelf of his desk. "Oh, Meiko! Meiko! I got it-" she said while Meiko started to talk through her.

"Oh Meiko! you remember how I was supposed to think of a song for my new recording? well I figured it out, I was looking at my list and I saw your name and it hit me on what I should sing about! it was so amazing! I remembered this song and I want you to sing it with me-waaaaah!?" she said, meanwhile Meiko was saying all this:

"Oh hey, Iroha, how are you today? I'm fine. Have you ever considered knocking because I just dropped my sake. Did you hear me? Oh, no your still talking well here, maybe I should just wait for an explaination. By the way you owe me 24,000 Yen", and that made Iroha freeze in her tracks.

"Never mind sweety, let me hear it" she said. Iroha beamed.

"Fukaku mori no okusoko no wasurerareta iseki ni

wataru mizu no shirabe ni mo nita you na utagoe ga kabosoku naku

(In the forsaken ruins in the deepest depth of the forest,

a singing voice, similar to the water's melody, delicately resounds.)

yami ni ooware tayoru kami sae ushinawareta hito no kibou wa

kami ni tsukaeshi musume hitori e to mukerareta

(Wrapped in darkness, having lost even their God to rely on,

people there have pointed their last hope at a girl who speaks to God.)

kokemusu saidan ni hizamazuku musume

suiren no hana saku mizuumi ni inori sasageru

urei ni mamire sutare yuku sadame no naka

dare mo ga towa e michibiku hikari o motomete

tokoyami ga umidasu hakanai gekkou yo

seiza no sora e to senritsu wa taeru koto naku

sono utagoe wa nokosareta inochi no naka tsumugare

kasuka na michi o tsunageru...no ka?

(On an altar covered in growing moss, the girl kneels,

and directs her prayers to a lake where water lilies bloom.

Smeared with distress, trapped in their dwindling fate,

people seek after the light that will lead them to perpetuity.

In the fleeting moonlit night born out of perpetual darkness,

a melody, without a pause, ascends into the stardust-studded sky.

Will her singing voice, woven from within her enduring life,

eventually connect to a path, no matter how faint?)

dareshi mo ga (sube mo naku) sukuwarenu inochi to (shitte)

azamuki ubai mizukara horobi e to mukau

(People, without a choice, knowing that their life will not be salvaged,

deceive and steal from one another, push themselves onto the road to self-destruction.)

shinjiru tomo mo ikiru kibou mo ushinawareta hito no yaiba wa

kami ni tsukaeshi musume hitori e to mukerareta

(Having lost their trusted friends and the hope to survive,

people there have pointed their blade at the girl who speaks to God.)

kokemusu saidan ni hizamazuku musume

suiren no hana saku mizuumi ni inori sasageru

urei ni michita kanojo no utagoe wa

hito no kokoro o michibiku seijo no shirabe

hito no kokoro o madowasu majo no shirabe da!

(On an altar covered in growing moss, the girl kneels,

and directs her prayers to a lake where water lilies bloom.

Her singing voice, filled with distress and grief,

is no longer a saint's voice that guides people's heart,

but a witch's voice that bewilders people's heart!)

tokoyami ga umidasu hakanai gekkou yo

seiza no sora e to senritsu wa yagate kieyuku

sono utagoe wa nokosareta inochi no naka tsumugare

kasuka na michi mo tsunagu koto mo naku

kokemusu saidan ni hizamazuku musume

suiren no hana saku mizuumi no soko mi o nageta

urei ni mamire sutare yuku sadame no naka

mizuumi ni utagoe dake ga hibiku

(In the fleeting moonlit night born out of perpetual darkness,

the melody ascending into the stardust-studded sky finally dies away.

Her singing voice, woven from within her enduring life,

in the end isn't able to connect to even the faintest path.

On an altar covered in growing moss, the girl kneels,

and then throws herself into the lake where water lilies bloom.

Smeared with distress, trapped in her dwindling fate,

only her singing voice continues to resound on the lake.)

la la la..."

Meiko took the notebook from her and started to read to see if it was her original handwriting. Sure enough, there was scribble marks and everything. Meiko smiled, "well done, Iroha, I'll sing it with you" she said calmly.

Just then the door fell in from the weight on it's hinges.

Yuki Kaai's 7-year-old voice pierced the air. "Wow, Neko-chan! that was great!" she said as she jumped off the pile of people. It consisted of the twins, Rin and Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Miku, Gumi, Teto and Miki. "THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Gumi and Teto yelled together. Meiko, Kiyoteru and Iroha just stood there gaping.

"You did great!" Rin said, Len nodded behind her. Miki smiled at her, "your good, why you no write more songs?" she joked. Gakupo just sat there at the bottom of the pile squished and gave a thumbs up.

Which was all he could do thank to Kaito having his foot on his head.

Kaito started gushing.

"You did awesome! you were sooooo good at that song! we should sing one together! you know blah bluh blah blah blah" was about all that Iroha heard. "Thanks?" she asked. They seemed satisfied.

"Well" Kiyoteru said putting his hands down on his desk. "Since your all here, let's start class" he finished. A unanimous groan was issued as they all sat down.

"Yuki."

With that one word, Meiko had her daughter rushing out of the room. "Kiyo, go get our daughter would you please" she said. Kiyoteru rose to chase after his daughter.

"All right, today's lesson: Utau's and Vocaloid's. What's the difference?" she asked us. Hands shot up eagerly as straglers tried to sneek in, or some just casually sauntered. Neru, Pico, Oliver, Haku and Dell made it through very ninja like, while Akaito, Luka and Zatsune Miku just waltzed right in, right in front of Meiko that is. "Akaito, Luka, Zatsune, do I even want an explanation on why your late.

"My lock was broken, so I had to crawl through a window to get in my room to get my stuff" Zatsune said. While Zatsune was known to be malicious, she was never violent or late without good cause. And her door was known to jam up.

"I was outside eating peppers, then I noticed they where red. I thought red and you popped up, you popped up and so did school. Here I am."

The Shion brothers where known as the Bakaito's...

"I don't owe you any explanation. I'm here. Good enough."

That was Luka, my older sister by two years. She hates me. I've never done anything to her so I don't understand why exactly, but I don't care for her much either, her songs are always about heartbreak or whatnot. I could care less.

Meiko made them sit, but turned Luka away. "I don't need that aditude, Yuuma can take care of you if your going to act like a child."

"Yes, Iroha" she called my name, I forgot I was still raising my hand. "Utauloids aren't made by the crypton company, they are made from normal people using their own voice. Some, like Pico, Ted, Teto and Ryoko become popular enough to be promoted to Vocaloid status, while most don't" I said.

"Very good" Meiko smiled.

O/O

At lunch I sat down underneath the cherry blossom tree with Gumi, Miku, Rin, Len, Miki and Teto. We all had our own lunch with our Icon somewhere in it.

Teto had french toast, Gumi had a mini carrot cake, Miki had a cherry cobbler (I know, we love our deserts), Rin had and orange and a shared a bento box in the shape of a road roller with Len, while he had a bannana.

Miku had spring onion soup, while I had a square bento box with rice neatly shaped into hello kitty in the middle, all my other food was tightly packed around it. It was a true work of art.

We all ate in our little cliques, the trouble makers, the preps, the 'adults', the children, then the teens. It's mostly based on age groups. The teens normally splite groups however, we're not all buddy-buddy. Trouble makers was for if you were caught doing something against the rules.

Preps is for the happy broads no one wants to deal with.

The bakaito's where normally a group, Kaito eating ice cream and Akaito eating chili peppers.

Neru, Haku, Dell and Pico where one group, Neru eating bento and texting, Haku eating grapes and drinking some foul tasting liquid, Dell eating what ever and pulling out a pack of electronic cigarettes(Haku's trying to get him to quit) and Pico eating...whatever it is that Pico's eat (is that a raw onion!?) while sitting on his USB cord tail. Those are the oldest of the teens.

At the adults, Yuki Kaii was eating a red apple with her parents, Meiko and Kiyoteru, Meiko with her One Cup Ozeki in hand (she likes the taste, she's not a drunk as some haters like to pull), Kiyoteru with his iced coffee.

The preps consisted of Miriam, Lily, Luka, Prima and Tako Luka. Miriam applying yet ANOTHER layer of lipstick, Lily with her honey wand and Luka with her tuna casserole and Tako luka on her head, while Prima sipped on WINE.

THE 25-YEAR-OLD BROAD DRINKS WINE.

'All for the history of the opera.'

Ya.

When pigs fly.

The other adults, bieng Sonika, Tonio, Sweet Anne, Leon, Lola, VY1 and VY2, Big-Al, the spanish vocaloids Bruno and Clara, IA, SeeU and Luo Tianyi and Colon Manka sat in an exclusive eating area.

the other teens in groups where:

Acme Iku, Akikoroid-chan, Aku Yamine and Ame Akane

Beni Sachine and Boushi Ringo

the Macne twins, or the oreos as they call themselfs, Coco Macne(black) and Coco Macne(white)

VFS-01R and VFS-01L, Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui

Aoki lapis and Tone Rion

Mew and Yuzuki Yukari (where I'm normally at)

VY1V3 and Luki Megurine

Kaiko with her brothers the Bakaito's

Defosuke

Ya, Defosuke is kinda a loner, seeing is he isn't at the trouble maker table where Rui and Rei Kagine sit along with Tei, the yandere vocaloid, that's where Defosuke normally is, with those people.

I sighed and got up, glad I wasn't wearing my kimono today. I went over to where he was sitting and sat across from him and ate silently. Defosuke stopped and slowly raised his head, I pretended not to notice. He looked at me.

I ignored that too.

"What. Are. You. Doing." He stated more than asked. I raised my eyes to him and picked up a chunk of rice. "Eating" I said as I put the rice in my mouth, then I lowered my eyes.

"Here. what are you doing here?" he growled. "Will you ask nicely?" I asked him, my amber eyes hardending. He looked away as his cheeks burned. "Iroha-san, what are you doing here?" he asked slowly, trying to get it all out.

"Well, Defosuke-kun, I am 'hanging out', with you" I said, neither of us is good with words, I'm and introvert, and he's angry. "Why?", that one question made me chuckle. "You ask too many questions, Defosuke. Why. That is the most commonly asked question. Like why where we created? Why are we given personality? Why are we better than UTAU's? Why am I here?" I said.

"How unexpectedly philosophical of you" he said. "How unexpectedly big-worded of you" I joked. A smile flashed across his face, and when I started to smile a little, it disappeared. "What are you smiling at?" he asked me, harshly.

"You smiled. You, Defosuke, king of angst, just smiled" I laughed, some people started looking. "No I didn't" He fought back, the red on his face was returning. I put my hands on the table and leaned foreward. "Yes you did!" I laughed. Defosuke looked around frantically, and threw his water in my face. I gasped and looked at him. His mouth was screwed shut, but his smile was obvious.

I threw mine at him. "Hey!" He laughed. Everyone turned and looked. He froze where he was. He ran off, and people stared at me. I looked at my phone. "Oh, hey, lookie here, time for my break" I said calmly and walked off.

I went into my room and locked the door. I plopped down on the bed and looked at my laptop. I typed into the google search bar: vocaloid memes.

I know, I know, it's bad.

It's hilarious, though.

Mostly about how Len dies in almost every. Single. Music. Video.

Anyhow, I flipped through them till one grabbed my attention. I pulled it into full screen, It was a picture of Luka, and in big captions it said: I don't alway write vocaloid songs, but when I do, they all sound the same.

That is my wallpaper.

I hear a loud rap on my door. "Go away" I yelled, not wanting to be disturbed. The person knocked again. I threw a pillow at it and repeated.

A THIRD TIME.

I got up and ran to the door, Hello Kitty lamp in hand. I yanked it open and was about to hit the person with it when purple nails grabbed it. I looked up to see Gakupo.

Kamui Gakupoid, Gakupo for short, my friend Gumi's older brother, he's only one year older than Gumi, which is one year older than me. I'm thirteen.

So ya, he's fifteen.

"Waaah? Gakupo!?" I asked bewildered. He smiled at me. "That's my name" he said. "Uhm, why are you here?" I said. He looked over his should and I made out the silhouette of my sister-thing. "Gaku? where are you sweetie? come out come out wherever you are!" she said.

We both stared dead pan at the door.

He turned to me in panic. "You gotta hide me from that psycho woman!" he begged. I pulled him into my room and shut the door just as Luka turned and glared at me. My eyes widened and I shut and locked the door.

"Nekomura Iroha, open this door right now or I swear I'll-" she started. I pushed Gakupo into the closet and hid him behind my giant Hello Kitty. "You'll what!?" I yelled at the door. "I-I am your sister!" she yelled, shocked. "Your NOT my sister, and you never will BE my sister" I yelled at her through my door.

"I-I'm getting the rest of our siblings, and you will open the door!" she stuttered. I heard her running down the hall, I stuck my tongue out at the door.

"Other siblings?" he asked me.

"The other AH-Soft vocaloids, a few Crypton, that's all" I said. "Who would they be?" Gakupo asked me.

"Uhm, SF-A2 Miki, Yuki Kaii, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Luki Megurine, Yuzuki Yukari, Luka and Haku Yowane" I said. "Wait" Gakupo said standing up, "Your related to Kiyoteru? as in brother sister?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Kiyoteru's more like my dad, but now that he's a teacher he doesn't spend a lot of time with me, but his wife Meiko does, they had a child, my half sister named Yuki-" she froze.

"What?" Gakupo answered. "Meiko and Kiyoteru are married" I said barely audible.

"And?"

"And didn't Luka say...all of my family?" I finished. We both blanked.

"You need to get out and run" I said, "Meiko's evil when she's angry...or drunk(which is rare)" I said. He moved to get up, when we hear Luka at the door. "Alright Iroha, open. The. Door", I could feel her glowering at me through the door. "Why?" I asked her. "Iroha-san, Luka says that your keeping Gakupo hostage in your room" Haku said softly.

Me and Gakupo shared a look. "N-no I'm not" I protested. I moved away from the door, and cut myself on a shard of glass from my lamp. Remember, I hit gakupo with it?

Anywho, that caused me to SCREEAAAAMMMMM at the top of my lungs, and issued a 'sssshhhh' from Gakupo, though it sounded more like "SSSSHHHUTUPSSSHHHH", which of course, gave them the wrong idea. I heard Meiko's voice.

"Iroha?"

I tried to get to the door again...and ended up tripping and falling with a loud thud and a "MEIEEEEK", have I ever mentioned how uncoordinated I am?

I walk into walls I KNOW are there.

I trip over my OWN feet.

I can be hurt by a WALL I'm LOOKING AT.

It's bad.

Gakupo, always the gentleman, sprang to my rescue...and tripped and fell on me. I accidentally let out "Gakupo, get off me!" and then covered my mouth. Then my door exploded, and in came Meiko, her eyes flickered with flames. Me and Gakupo screamed and rolled around to try and move.

"Kiyoteru! Help me! She's gonna kill me!" I screamed. "It's not you I would be worried about" he said slowly. I looked at her and she was strangling Gakupo with his own hair. "Meiko! WHAT IN GOD'S GOOD NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed at her.

"I'm gonna kill him" she grunted.

I'm pretty sure I looked like Hachune Miku.

Gumi, Rin, Len, Gumi, Lily, VY1 and VY2 came running in. "Meiko, what in the Hellish Yard are you doing!?" VY1 Mizki yelled at her. "I'm gonna kill him" she grunted again.

"Why!?" Gumi cried.

"He was holding Iroha hostage" she glowered. VY2 Yuuma flicked out his wakizashi and walked foreward. "I'll help you then" he said as he raised his arm to strike, Yuuma's always had a spft spot for me, since we both have a deep voice and pink hair, he's like my big brother.

"WAIT" I screamed. Everyone froze and looked at me in shock. "H-he didn't do anything, promise, I was hiding him, and I'm a clutz" I said and pointed at the area I tripped and my lamp. "Hiding him?" Meiko asked. "That's right" I said. "From who?" Yuuma asked. "Luka" I said.

Luki cracked up.

"H-how dare you hide him from me!" she yelled.

"I didn't hide him from you, he did" I said. She glowered at me and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at her as she walked away.

Meiko looked at me in a way, I knew she was disappointed, Gumi whispered thanks, Mizki just sighed and hit Yuuma on the head, they got in a scrape over this. Rin and Len helped me up and patted me on the shoulder, Lily glared at me (what's new), Miki just shrugged. "What can I say, it sounded like you were bieng strangled."

Yuzuku scooped up Yuki and smiled at me. Yuki waved. Haku gave me a thumbs up, she was proud for me sticking up for Gakupo. When every body left, Luki gave me a hug. I screamed, unflatteringly, and Gakupo fell to the side. "That. Was. Freaking. Hilarious!" Luki told me. I slapped him and moved to the other side of my room.

"Luki, you suck" I said, he laughed at me. "What do you want" I groaned. Me and Luki don't get along well, he's like the friendly tsundere, who likes to play jokes on people. "Your song schedule" he said as he handed me a ipad. "Thanks" I said as I took it briskly. I looked at it and groaned.

"What?" Gakupo asked me while getting up.

"I have to record The Madness Of Duke Venomania, with Pico, Append Miku, Miki, Len and Rin...and then Cinderella and Romeo with Luki, oh, God..." as I read the list.

Aku No Meshitsuki (servant of evil cover)

Uninstall (cover)

Cinderella and Romeo(dif. version)

The Madness Of Duke Venomania(cover)

Paradichlorobenzene x Anitchlorobenezene(cover)

Panda Hero(cover)

Neko Neko Super Fever Night

Sunny Sunny Notebook

Dead Foresta

"It's alright, you could have to play the part of the Duchess of Venomania like Miki does" Gakupo said. "Good point" I said and put my head in my hands. "What's yours?" I asked him, he looked down at his Iphone. "Uhhmmm..." he said he showed me his list.

Aniimo

Paranoid doll

Dancing samurai

Dr. Realist

Go Google It

Bad Apple

Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

Gaku Gaku Fire Endless Night

"Hmm, so you are gonna sing with Gumi, Luka, Big Al, Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len. Hmm, I know that Rin and Len are hilarious to sing with...I don't know about Luka though..." I offered.

"Well, Pico's really cool, just give him a shot, your related to SF-A2 Miki, and you normally sing with Rin and Len apparently...but this Miku Append, do you know which one it is?" he asked me.

"I don't like any of 'em, and they don't like me. Me and that Zatsune broad really like to go at it so, let's cross our fingers and pray" I said. Gakupo chuckled. "Well, I'd better go, I hear Meiko coming down the hall" he said as he made for the door, he looked both ways and ran.

Six minutes later, Meiko was in the doorway. "Can I come in?" she asked me. I shrugged and she came and sat by me, and looked at me. "Why would you do that to your sister?" she asked me quietly. I turned my head to her, Amber eyes wide and hardened. "Why would I do that? He knocked on MY door, he begged ME for help, it's like Belarus and Russia from Hetalia, he doesn't like her, everyone but her can see that" I said coldly.

"She's your sister-"

"No" I said. "That she-monster isn't mine. She is cold, and uncaring, my real sister is Yuki Kaii, my brother is Luki Megurine (though we have a strange relationship). My father is Kiyoteru Hiyama" and turned to her, "and my mother is Meiko Sakine, my cousins are SF-A2 Miki, Yuzuku Yukari and Haku Yowane, that is my family...and Hello Kitty."

Meiko smiled and looked at Iroha's schedule, and handed Iroha hers.

Accordian In The Golden Sunset

Aqua

Ball Jointed Dolls

Escape Of The Witch, Salmhofar

Rinascita

A Whole New World

Cantarella

Daughter of Vengeance

Karakuri Burst and

Dead Foresta

"I can get you thursday's schedule, too, so your prepared" she said. "Yes please" Iroha said, Meiko tapped on the Ipad and handed it back.

PonPonPon

Behind The Eyes

Division Glitch

Flower Calendar

Heart Future

Lullaby Key to Destruction

Soaring Mermaids

The Last Supper and

Hime Nige (escape the princess)

Iroha looked up. "Are they trying to kill me, I know I wrote Flower Calendar, Soaring Mermaids, The Last Supper and co-opted for Lullaby Key to Destruction, but the people I sing with, c'mon Meiko" she groaned as she looked at her co-workers.

PonPonPon: Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Yuki, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Lily, Pico, Miki, Yuuma and Mizki.

Behind the eyes: Mizki.

Division Glitch: Rin and Luka.

Flower Calendar: Lily and Luka.

Heart Future: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo and Miki.

Lullaby Key to Destruction: Kaito.

Soaring Mermaids: Miki.

The Last Supper: Gumi.

Hime Nige: Kiyoteru.

Maybe it wasn't soo bad.

"They wanted you to make more friends while in a safe environment, that's why PonPonPon is first, to see how well you do with Pico, Yuuma, Mizki and Luka, I told them to trade out Lilly in Flower calendar, but they would have it.

I sighed, I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Meiko, it's not fair. Why me?" I asked her. Meiko smiled, "because, your special, your the only AH-Soft vocaloid that didn't have to fight for popularity, your amazing. And pretty. And smart. And, My daughter" she said as she kissed the top of my head.

I sat up. "Lily's not that bad. She doesn't really hate me, just me and Luka's relationship, so, if I'm nice to Luka, Lily will be nice to me, so Luka will have to tolerate me" I said meekly. Meiko nodded. "That's my girl" she smiled. "Diiiinnnnneerrrrrrr" we heard. We sat up and walked down to Kiyoteru's room, where he and Yuki where doing a puzzle.

"Iroha" he said as we entered the room. He looked up from his spot on the ground and looked at me from above his glasses. "What's this I hear about hostage, you, Gakupo, Luka and Meiko?" he asked me. We froze, I forgot that he hadn't come up to my room during that.

"Uhmm, well, Gakupo asked me to hide him from Luka, so I oblidged, and she went overboard, I cut myself on a lamp, Meiko overacted and almost killed Gakupo who was 'holding me hostage' after I was supossadly holding him 'hostage" I tried to simplify. He thought about it then decided he'd buy that for a dollar. "It's dinner time" Mieko told him. He nodded and stood up.

It was wierd to see him not in a suit now, his Matryoshka shirt on and regular jeans, with Yuki in her overalls, Meiko in a pair of skinny jeans and a Trick and Treat shirt on, me with my short shorts and hello kitty tank top, we looked normal.

We made our way up to the dinner floor(pent house), going down the hall hand in hand, Yuki being held by Kiyoteru, me in the middle, smiling from ear to ear.

Most of the adults were already at the large dinner table, like in the 1700's style, a fire place roaring in a dark room, a table that could seat every single vocaloid in the mansion. At the head of the table, Sweet Anne sat, while at the other end, Big-Al was seated. Next to Sweet Anne on her left was Sonika, Clara and Lola, on her right was SeeU, IA and then Colon Manka, on the right of Big-Al was Bruno and on his other side was Leon and Luo Tianyi.

Next to Bruno was VY2, and then VY1, then VY3V3. Next to him was Luki, then Luka and then Lily and then Boushi Ringo and Beni Sachine. Next to Luo Tianyi was Neru, Haku, Dell and Pico, Defosuke, then Rui and Rei, Tei right next to poor Len, then Gumi, Yuki, Kiyoteru an empty seat, me, Meiko, Ring Suzune, Coco(white), Yuzuku, Akiko-chan, Acme, Mew then Kaiko, Kaito then Miriam.

Next to Beni was Aoki Lapis, Rin, Oliver, Merli, Galako, Mekaito, Kikaito and Nigaito. Next to Nigaito was Mayu, Gachapoid, Namine, Cul, Hibiki, Macne (black), Miki, Ame, Aku, Ted, Teto, Akaito and then Prima. I saw Big Al count every one, we heard towards the end "..63...64...65..." he looked at Sweet Anne. "Has anyone seen-" just then Gakupo broke into the room and ran to the table and sat down at the table.

Next to ME.

He looked at Sweet Anne, and she nodded. The food was brought out, dinner was a selection of grilled tuna, sweet and sour pinapple pork, apple dumplings, chicken alfredo, fruit salad and eggplant parmesan. We all reached for what we wanted. I got sweet and sour pinapple pork, apple dumplings and chicken alfredo.

Gakupo looked at me. I looked at him, "what?" I said slightly irratated. He looked at his plate and mine. His plate was loaded with eggplant parmesan. "You really like that I guess..." I said dumbfounded. He shrugged.

"It's alright, I just like the eggplant, it's a really delicious plant really, one of the few actuall vegetables, no seeds on the inside" he said as he took a bite. "Do want to try it?" he asked me. I shrugged. Why not. I stabbed a piece of eggplant and took a bite. He was right, the eggplant was good.

Boom.

Luka exploded.

She looked at me, then at him, then back at me. "What!?" I asked her. "Quit trying to steal mah' man you snake!" she hissed at me. "Well, you look pretty steamed, tuna fish, by the way, I'm a cat. Hence my surname. NEKOmura. Neko. Cat" I said to her. Her pink eyes flashed murderously. Gakupo stood up and looked her in the eye. "Luka...I wanted to do this NOT out in the open, but whatever 'love' you feel towards me, isn't reciprocated towards you...I'm sorry..but I just don't like you that way" he said calmly.

"Why? am I not pretty enough?" she yelled, fork in hand.

"NO, your beautiful, gorgeaus really" he said taking out a knife to parry any possible blows.

"Then why!?" she asked him.

"YOUR OBSESSIVE!" he yelled at her. She threw the fork down and left the room. He left shortly. We all trickled out of the room little by little. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.


	2. Nightmare

Iroha was running.

In her dream that is. Someone, no someTHINGS were chasing her, climbing on the sides of the walls, with blades in hand, on the ceiling with jaws snapping. She ran and ran and ran and ran. She came to three doors; left, right and foreward. She ducked into the left room.

Now she was in a cage, and it was dark. Suddenly the light flickered on, just one large light from the top of the cage. Iroha started to cry at what she saw. Meiko was lying on her side, someone had pushed her body into the bars so hard, that they made dents in her skin.

She heard a hiss and she turned. Someone with light purple hair entered the cage. "Gakupo?" she asked. He lifted his head, he was wearing black eyeshadow and eyeliner, had a lip ring on his bottom lip to the left with a chain connecting it to his earring. He wore a jacket with a hood with a purple ratty dress shirt underneath it, black gloves with only a thumb hole that had a thick vertical stripe of purple, a black zipper on that.

"W-what happened to-" she was backing up, but hit someone.

Bakaito.

"K-Kaito?" she asked as she looked at him. He made a thinking gesture, with his chin in between his thumb and index finger, fingers curled. He also wore the make up, with a lip ring in his bottom lip to the right, thick black hipster glasses, a studded bracelet and a black shirt with a torn and safety pinned shirt over it.

"Hmm, nope" he said as he looked at Iroha. "That's not me" he said as he smiled wickedly at her. She looked to her left as she tried to sprint, but was caught by Len.

Same make up, no piercing, a yellow tattoo on his hand that read L02 in gothic letters, he had on a goth lolita style hat, and a dress shirt untucked with a blazer on, ripped and torn, with frayed ends. He had a topaz silver ring on his ring finger. "L-Len?" I whispered. He just tilted his head to the side and threw me back...

...Into the arms of 'Luka'...

She had on red at the corners of her eyes, otherwise her make up was the same, a black rose eyes patch, it was literally a rose, a black top hat with red cards in it, a blazer and white shirt with a pink and black tie, a big hoop skirt, and leather gloves. Iroha looked up at her, while 'Luka' looked down at her. "L-Luka...?" she asked her. Len just cocked his head to the other side. "That's not her name either" 'Kaito' told her.

"Then who are you?" Iroha asked them. 'Gakupo' laughed, while Iroha blushed. "I'm Hagane Luka" the 'Luka' told her. "Hagane..." Iroha whispered. "I'm Hagane Len" 'Len' told her. 'Kaito came up to her and put his face to her level, that way they could see eye to eye. "I'm Isamine Kaito" he said and pushed her over to 'Gakupo', who just stood there for a minute.

"I'm Kagura Gakupo" he said. "W-what did you do to Meiko?" she shivered. Isamine looked over to the body. "Oh, that" he said as he looked at the body. He turned back to her. "We didn't do it" he said solemnly. "In fact, that's why we're here" he said as he stepped foreward.

Kagura was behind her in that moment, he put his hand on her shoulder. "There are...things in which...Sweet Anne and Big-Al doesn't want the younger vocaloids to know...there...there are different types of 'loids', we are the Haganeloids, among us are Hagane Miku, Hagane Rin, Sakerune Meiko, Magane Rin and Len, Okurine Luka, IA Hagene and type M Gumi. We generally follow Hagane Miku. But the Hagane rebels don't. But there are more" he told her.

"What do you me-" Iroha was cut off.

"Don't you ever wonder why Haku, Neru, Dell, Taito, Kikaito, Nigaito and Mekaito are treated different? It's because there not normal. Niether is Defosuke, Rui and Rei and especially not Tei" Len said.

"Talk to...your Meiko...about it.." Kagura said sullenly. Luka looked at her with her one brown eye and spoke to her.

"This could hurt you, I-we, thought that you would be the best person to talk to. And If none of the adults believe you in two days, we'll visit you again, with codes to a top secret file. You've acessed this, show every one, and play normal for a month, then leave. Quickly" the Hagane Luka told her. Her voice was more of a whisper, more friendly. "Your sister loves you, try to love her. She's just jealous right now" Hagane Luka told her.

"Why would she be jealous?" Iroha asked her. Her eyes flicked from Kagura and back to her. "The same reason I was when we first started watching your area of the mansion. Iroha hit an epiphany, "oh" she said. As her eyes flicked to Kagura, who looked at her with a strange look.

She looked at Len, who's unfeeling face gave away his prayer, for the adults to listen. She looked to Isamialways joking ne, who's face didn't match his sad eyes. She looked to Luka, with her smiling eye and frowning visage.


End file.
